Your Lie in April (Medley)
Lyrics Nara (OP1) A rainbow is never formed by chance The blossoming colors always dance in a whirlwind of a thousand hues Under the brilliant crimson sky, I was falling so hard And I knew that my world was you It's not a moment you can capture on film But even so I'll never let it disappear You are a song and every last note is cared into my heart Symphony (OP 2) This is our rainbow-colored symphony Every day, a symphony A beautiful sound I've never known A melody no one can play alone Crying, laughing from hello DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL All of our emotions form this symphony I breathe a sigh and watch the sky as it collects this little hopeless puff of air There are a thousand cherry blossom petals twirling to a silent song up there I spin around and around and around and around and then spin right around I'm waiting patiently for spring but I don't know if I can bear it without you around Don't you know you have a little magic in you? It wipes away the monochrome hue And fills this world with color when you laugh beside me Hey, let's go and make the most of today Our time is precious, they say, and I wanna spend it all with you Nara (OP1) You were the one, you were always the one - You were the light in my life When you're with me, we can take on the night, shining like stars in the sky Don't hide away - Never hold back your tears, trying so hard to be strong Only for you I'd gather the stars, 'cause with you is where they belong (ED 2) After the storm has passed, I looked up to sky That brilliant blue, a bittersweet goodbye I remember how we laughed – It always makes me smile Nara (OP1) In a single beat, both our paths began to meet So I'll take a vow, here and now, as we're shining bright (ED2) Among a million stars, a single love is born A burning light, to last the test of time When the winter turns to spring and today, into the next It's a symphony of each and every dream We were walking side by side, just a single step away I wish I could recall what had made us laugh at all How I miss the magic of those ordinary days Even now, it's still all so clear and your voice is the music I hear You are still the orange of the sunset in my dreams [Kirameki (ED1)) I just really wish that you were here, 'Cause inside my dreams it's not enough To hear your voice once more, that's all I'm asking for We'll pick up our duet, 'cause it can't be finished yet... I just really wish that you were here to compose another memory I promise when I find I'm missing you, I'll play ... Our symphony